percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Perseus Attraction
'The Perseus Attraction''' is a Phoenix Award and Fanfiction Choice award nominated FanFiction story which parodies the entire Half-Blood Series (though it only cover 'PJ and the Olympians' at present.) The premise centres around Percy's (alluded to) immense good looks, which can incaptivate anyone. The term 'The Perseus Attraction' was coined by Annabeth Chase while contemplating on its attributes, and is now widely used by the characters in the story. Each 'Season' (as in the American TV version) covers one of the original Percy Jackson stories, parodying it as the story is carried out. The story is immensely popular, having received over 2,400 reviews in 54 chapters and over 200,000 views. The Perseus Attraction has also been translated into another language, German, by RoseNIffler, who was granted permission by There She Goes, etc, to spread it around the world! Recently, the story has been nominated for a Fanfiction Choice Award in the Parody Category. The results are going to be announced soon. ' It is authored by 'There She Goes And Shes Comin', who is, despite popular belief, a male writer. He is British. Characters Main Cast Perseus Jackson '''Percy 'The Attraction' Jackson '''is the protagonist of 'The Perseus Attraction', and the series straight-man. He is the character which most resembles the original , and the leader of the main cast. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, and through unknown causes, was somehow born with the power to attract almost anyone to him without trying. Otherwise, Percy is normal, though those around him often aren't. Although at first unaware of the Attraction, and puzzled by Grover's sudden gay personality, Percy is taken to Camp Half-Blood, where he meets Annabeth. Although he believes that she (Annabeth) is immune to the Attraction due to her mature behaviour around him, this is definitely not true (she being most affected by it). Percy becomes a popular camper, living up to the role he fulfils in the book while retaining a sarcastic, logical view of the story as a whole (he often breaks the Fourth Wall.) Annabeth Chase '''Annabeth Chase '(though she wants to be Annabeth Jackson) is the secondary protagonist of 'The Perseus Attraction'. She first meets Percy when he comes to camp, and is instantly smitten by the Attraction. Although still smart, dominant, and tenacious, she is almost psychopathic when it comes to steering off potential Percy Jackson suiitors, and in her quest to get together with him. Throughout the story, she begins to resist the Attraction though, as Percy's own feelings of her develop, hence fulfilling the requirements of true Percabeth (eg, true love.) Even so, she is still insanely jealous of others who want to take Percy and still considers him 'very, very hot.' Annabeth acts as Percy's right-hand man (girl) and accompanies him on his adventures. Occassionally, she goes slightly crazy with power, such as in Chapter 36: The Princess Satyr, but this soon wears off, leaving her normal again (or as normal as Annabeth ever gets). Grover Underwood Grover Underwood, for the duration of Season 1, is gay. At the end of Season 2, she fights of The Perseus Attraction, (which made him orginally gay from straight when he met Percy), and starts pining after Juniper. Grover is Percy's best friend and his support against the dangerous world of girls (more so when he begins to regain his former sexuality.) Grover is very changed from the books, as he prefers female pursuits mostly, though he starts a rap band with Percy and enjoys watching the 'Half-Blood Games', a violence fest. He also shares many jokes with Percy and often backs him up in support of something (see Chapter 11, 'I Defend The Biscuits'.) Grover figures out Annabeth's attraction to Percy (while the latter remains oblivious), and acts as the gap between the two of them, while steadily trying to push forward Percabeth related goals. He is the tertiary protagonist. Luke Castellan Luke Castellan 'is the 'break-out' character of 'The Perseus Attraction'. Luke is very funny, with an easy-going, supportive, relaxed and entirely un-evil personality. He is nothing like his orginal character from the novels, and can only be tentatively labelled a antagonist, seeing as he spends most of his time helping Percy and his friends. Luke is originally attracted to Percy, but this vanishes after they part ways at the end of Season 2, where he acts as confidant, older role model Percy. Luke likes Noah and the Whale, and practices the Way of the Dance, which incorporates dancing into his swordwork for unusually exceptional results. Because of his mastery in this style, Luke is considered the best swordsman in the series. He often argues with Kronis about several issues, and is generally a pathetic bad guy as he never opposes the protagonists. This incarnation of Luke has been met by massive fan appeal, and he holds the fourth position on the official character poll (after Percy, Annabeth, and Artemis, who are often always voted regardless of actual character,making Luke the first 'original choice.') Mark Sue '''Mark Sue '''is a character introduced at the end of Season 2. His name is a play on the term 'Mary Sue' as he is a perfect character, and exceptional at anything he turns his hand to. Mark Sue is Percy's rival for Annabeth, and becomes his enemy, surpassing Luke in terms of antagonism. Seemingly, he perfect nature is a way to get readers to absolutely hate him, as Mary Sue's are not often well regarded by the Fanfiction community. Readers have become taken with Mark Sue, eagerly awaiting his return in Season 3. He is always referred to as 'Mark Sue', and never 'Mark' or 'Mr Sue'. Supporting Characters Main article: Main Recurring Characters in 'The Perseus Attraction' 'Chiron Chiron is the wheelchair using trainer of Camp Half-Blood. Cynical, and fairly lazy, Chiron appears incompetent at times, mainly because he is. Chiron is only alive because he escaped Tartarus, seeing as he barely trains heroes anymore, preferring to annoy people and roll down hills on his wheelchair, the immortality deal was cut off, and Hades tried to take him away, unsuccessfully. He is more sane than Mr D though, and is a supportive of Percy's endevours, occassionally acting as he should be, as a hero mentor. 'Arty ' Arty is the youngest daughter of Zeus and Hera, and lives with her parents and brother Apollo in Olympus Lane. Starting in Season 1, she becomes obsessed with Percy, and starts hanging up posters of him in her room, etc. She is the founder of the Percy Jackson Fan Club, and her POV often reveals the idyllic, weird life of the Gods. Arty is creative, and loving, with a cute personality. Her real name is Artemis Olympus. 'Tyson Jackson ' Tyson is Percy's younger brother, though he is a Cyclops, though no-one as his birth was due to the union of Poseidon and Sally (again). This fact is largely ignored though. He is smart, wise cracking, street smart, and generally derisive of his older brother, who he often outwits in wordplay. He has a bad 'Tramp Camp' (as he calls it) experience in Season 2, and doesn't spend a lot of time there. Unlike in the real books, Tyson is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, when the former broke into the Jackson house with Percy, kicked out Gabe, and started living a normal life with Sally and his sons among his godly duties. (He was a Hobo on Mount Olympus, despite his status as Sea God, and left for the better alternative.) Tyson grew rapidly to become the equivilent of a ten year old boy. 'Travis Stoll ' Travis Stoll is a son of Hermes, a fact that (like most others) drove him to madness out of embarassment. This changed however, when he was 'reaped' for the Tantalus' Half-Blood Games. Travis emerged the sole victor, after killing his brother and almost ripping apart Clarisse in a bid to survive, hardened and cynical. He lost any delusions he had about his birth by Hermes and became a solitary figure, shunned by most of the camp because of his new cold outlook on life. He is, however, very highly respected and the only victor of the games to survive any injuries or diseases contracted in the arena, making him, along with Annabeth and Percy, the only camper to have lived through the games themselves. 'Mr D' Called 'Pedo D', Mr D, the God Dionysis, is a pervert and the runner of Camp Half-Blood. He has an unhealthy obsession with Percy, and is very weird, though fairly harmless. His life revolves around trying to attract Percy through several badly thought out schemes, though he eventually stops this when he realises that it isn't working. Generally, he's calm and friendly. Nico di Angelo Nico di Angelo is the only son of Hades alive. He is also an original member of Three, having been stuck in statis for years. He speaks Italian as his first language, and is very sarcastic and quick-witted. He has to try and come to terms with his destiny throughout the story, to take his place as a powerful demigod, and a member of the Three. Percy mentors him, in a style remeniscent of him and Luke. The Seasons 'The Perseus Attraction' is divided into 'Seasons' for each book, in the style of an American TV Series. It is rated T for sexual aspects, bad language and violence. It is classifed as Humor/Romance. Each chapter/episode title uses the traditional PJ style of chapter headings, often parodied versions. 'Season 1 ' Main article: 'The Perseus Attraction - Season 1'' Perseus Jackson thought he was normal, but he isn't. Discovering his strange heritage and the 'The Perseus Attraction', Percy is send on a quest to return Zeus' tin-foil 'TV Master Bolt Cable Connecter.' With the help of a crazy blond girl, called Annabeth, who is seriously attracted to him, and his gay best friend, Grover, Percy has to reach the bolt in time while contending with psycho Gods, Luke Castellan, monsters who really want to date him, and Annabeth's attempts to sleep with him. But time is running out, and it's more than just the story's review count that is in the line... 'Season 2 ' ''Main Article: The Perseus Attraction - Season 2'' After spending a summer away from camp, Percy Jackson thought that things might be returning to normal in his life (excluding the fact he has a God as a stay-at-home Dad, and a new little brother.) That doesn't last though. After Chiron is kicked out from camp after being framed for stealing the fleece (but mostly because his new book 'Fifty Shades of Percy' is so awful, he had to be removed), Tantalus takes over and turns Camp Half-Blood into the Hunger Games, Mark 2. Reuniting with his friends Annabeth and Grover, and his crazy antagonist Luke Castellan, they set out on Luke's boat to return the Fleece. But Luke has a dark secret, one which will put Percy in even greater danger... '''Season 3 Main Article: 'The Perseus Attraction - Season 3'' Perseus Jackson was hoping for a normal year at camp. Hell, he was hoping for a normal Christmas. But then what do you expect when people want another season? Annabeth is captured, and Percy discovers that he belongs to a mysterious, elite, monster-hunting group called the Three. With the help of Mark Sue, Percy realises that far more rests on him than he orginally thought. As the fairly pathetic 'bad guys' begin to get their act together, Thalia, the arrogant, self-obsessed daughter of Zeus is given the quest to retrieve Zeus' daughter Arty, (and Annabeth if there's time), leaving Percy to follow them with Mr D on another crazy roadtrip. And we saw how that went in the first two seasons... '''Season 4 Ever since the Perseus Attraction was removed from Annabeth, things have been pretty bad. They've been so bad Percy's reduced to writing in a diary about how bad his life is because no one else can be bothered to listen. But that all chnages with a new year at camp. Okay, well, no, it doesn't actually, but things can't really get worse, until he's totally friendzoned by Annabeth. Desperate to now win her affection, Percy accompanies her into a deadly maze in which his death has been explicitly predicted to happen, with the actual plot details sure to follow. Hopefully. Awards *The Perseus Attraction was been nominated for a''' Phoenix Award in Febuary. *It has also been nomianted for a '''Fanfiction Choice Award, but the results are pending. German Language Version Due to its popularity, The Perseus Attraction has been translated into German for the German FanFiction site by an author called RoseNiffler. The 'episodes' (or chapters) are posted in Germany at a later date than in the UK and the USA. The link is: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/505f238100025b9d067109a0 External References *'The Perseus Attraction'- http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8299243/1/The-Perseus-Attraction Category:Humor Category:Romance Category:The Perseus Attraction (FanFiction Story) Category:Percabeth